


sorry, baby, i'm just that kind of guy

by misura



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Getting Together, M/M, Missions, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: D'avin gets drugged while on a Killjoy job with Fancy.
Relationships: D'avin Jaqobis/Fancy Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	sorry, baby, i'm just that kind of guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearteating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteating/gifts).



Fancy was a remarkably good kisser. D'avin wondered why he'd never thought that before, and then he remembered that oh yeah, _asshole_ , and then he remembered, _undercover mission_ and then he tried to but didn't -

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" It had to be the drugs, D'avin realized. Mood-and-honesty-and-empathy-enhancing, his ass: more like some straight-up, mess-with-your-head shit.

(He bet Fancy had a great ass, based on his recent realization that Fancy had a great everything.)

"Because Dutch owed me one," Fancy said.

"So why isn't Dutch here?" D'avin felt like they'd been over this already, maybe? In some vague, distant past where he'd been able to look at Fancy and think things like, _what a jerk_ instead of things like, _is it too soon to suggest a blowjob?_.

Fancy gave him a sexy look. Part of D'avin felt it might be intended as something not-sexy, except that everything Fancy did was sexy so. "Are you all right? I told you, this place has rules. Same-sex couples only."

"Could have taken Johnny." Johnny deserved nice things, and Fancy was super-nice - or well, not _nice_ nice, but something.

"No thanks," Fancy said. "I break Johnny, Dutch breaks me."

"Want to have a go at breaking me?" Not quite D'avin's usual idea of sexy talk, but hey, if that was what Fancy was into, D'avin was on board with it. He could adapt. He was accommodating that way.

"I'm here to get my guy and get out, that's all."

"Hey. _I_ could be your guy," D'avin said, feeling faintly hurt.

Fancy gave him another sexy look. "You sound a lot dumber than usual, Jaqobis. Are you _sure_ you're all right?" 

D'avin opened his mouth to point out that actually, some more kissing might be good, but Fancy pushed him away, like he suddenly didn't want D'avin close to him anymore, which was super-rude and not at all sexy. "Hey!"

"Never mind, stupid question," Fancy said. "See? This is why I didn't want to take your brother. Though I guess he might have at least been smart enough not to get himself drugged."

"Johnny's the smart one," D'avin agreed. "I'm the handsome one. Also good at shooting things."

"Also dosed with whatever shit was in those canisters."

"Well, nobody's perfect," D'avin said. "Except you."

"See, I know that's true, but I also know that's definitely not something you would normally say."

"Whatever." Too much talking, D'avin decided, and not nearly enough tongue action. "Didn't you mention something about a guy? Or we could stay right here and do ... stuff."

Fancy muttered something.

"My vote'd be on that second option," D'avin said, in case that mattered. He felt it should: in Fancy's place, D'avin's opinion would matter to him a lot. "Because, well, you're really great and I feel like it would be fun to get to know you better. Maybe we could have dinner some time. Or not."

"Well, I guess if everyone who came here left with brain damage, we'd have heard something about it. So you're probably going to be all right. More or less."

"Damn right I'm going to be all right," D'avin said. "So how about it?"

Fancy sighed a sexy sigh. "Fine. Let's go. The warrant is all."

"Not _all_ all," D'avin said. "There's also other stuff. Sex stuff," he added, in case Fancy wasn't getting it. "Which we could do. Instead of leaving."

"Please, someone shoot me now."

D'avin frowned. "You're not supposed to shoot the people you love. Or stab them. Or leave them alone for years and years without even sending a postcard to say 'hi'."

Fancy stared at him. "You stabbed - you know what, never mind. I do not want to know. We're going to get out of here and then Dutch can deal with it."

" _After_ getting your guy. Who I'm totally not jealous of and who I'm sure isn't nearly as awesome as I am, just putting that out there," D'avin said.

"Whatever, Jaqobis. Just don't try not to shoot me by accident. Or on purpose."

"But you said - "

"I'm an idiot," D'avin said. He had what felt like the hangover to end all hangovers, and Johnny having prodded at him for the past hour for vague, science-y purposes hadn't helped.

Johnny grinned at him. "Well, yes, but I mean, what else is new?"

" _Not_ actually being super into Fancy's ass?" D'avin said hopefully.

"Wouldn't that mean that before this, you _were_ super into Fancy's ass?" Johnny asked, using some diabolical science talk to confuse and contort.

D'avin groaned.

"Sorry, sorry," Johnny said. "Anyway, I've got good news, and I've got bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Good news?"

"Based on what I found, the drugs really do just enhance feelings and emotions already there, and once they're gone from your system, that's it, you're back to normal."

"Let me guess, that's the bad news, too?"

"You know me so well, it's like we're brothers or something." Johnny slapped his shoulder. "So congrats, D'av. You now officially have a huge crush on Fancy Lee, resident asshole."

D'avin winced. "Do you have to make it sound like we're ten-year-old schoolgirls?"

"Sorry. You want to have a very adult relationship with him that involves a lot of sex and maybe moving in and getting a pet together. Better?"

"Not really, no."

"So picky." Johnny shook his head. "How about if I add that I set you up with a hot date?"

"Well," D'avin said, sitting down. "This is a surprise."

"Really?" Fancy said. "You honestly expected your brother to get you a date with someone other than the guy you've been telling you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?"

"One, I never said that. Two, it was the drugs talking. Three - all right, so I misjudged Johnny, so sue me. He's my brother. That doesn't mean I know everything about him."

"Fair," Fancy said, which was enough of a surprise that D'avin might have fallen out of his chair, except that he had better control of himself and his emotions than that.

On second thought, maybe Johnny's idea hadn't been so bad. Sure, Fancy _seemed_ like an asshole, and he _acted_ like an asshole a lot of the time, but maybe once you got to know him, it would turn out that he was actually a great guy.

"So," D'avin said. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"As long as you don't expect me to return the favor."

... Or maybe just an okay guy. Ish. "I think that's sort of a reasonable expectation to have, but fine. I mean, sometimes people can find themselves a bit short on joy, and that's all right. I understand."

"I highly doubt that," Fancy said. "And FYI, I'm doing pretty well, financial-wise."

"How about social-life-wise? Not-being-a-dick-wise?"

Fancy shrugged. "Might pick up a boyfriend-slash-occasional-side-kick one of these days. You know the type, someone who looks good and isn't totally incompetent with a gun."

"Yeah? How's that going for you so far?"

Fancy smirked at him, and D'avin realized that yeah, that was definitely a sexy smirk. "Not sure yet."

 _Too bad I am,_ D'avin thought, but happily, he wasn't on drugs anymore, so instead of saying that out loud, he got up and paid for his own damn drink before he sat back down again.


End file.
